forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dio Drevis
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Dio }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Dio Drevis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 12 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: N/A }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: Blonde }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Brown }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'0" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Father: Alfred Drevis Sister: Aya Drevis }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: None }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Human }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: Pro-School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Dio is a twelve-year old boy, roleplayed by The Seventh Sage. He is the son of Alfred and Monika Drevis, and Aya's older brother. Relationships Alfred Drevis Dio looks up to his father, and despite his gruesome line of work Dio puts time into understanding his father's job. He may idolize Alfred in an unhealthy way, because Aya displays similar traits to their father, yet Dio views Aya's habits as creepy or unnerving, to the point that he avoids her. This consists, despite the fact Aya's experiments involve animals, while Alfred's include living, mostly human beings and are presumably much more bloody, He may feel he needs to compete with Aya for his father's favor, as evidenced by how he seemed upset when Aya was reading a book Dio didn't completely understand. Aya Drevis As stated above, Dio finds Aya creepy and tends to avoid her if he can. However, when he has to be in her company, he is polite enough to her and displays a small degree of concern for her well-being. However, he was envious of her superior knowledge in anatomy. Monika Drevis When Monika died, Dio didn't let out many outward signs of misery, opting to bottle it up instead. This implies that he ''did ''have a good relationship with Monika, It has also been stated that Dio has become more messy after Monika's death, as she is no longer around to instruct him with grooming. Trivia * The Drevis family is heavily based off characters from Mad Father. Dio is based off two characters- Maria, who is the doctor's loyal assistant, and an unnamed blonde youth who is often called Dio by the fanbase. * A second character has since been based off Mad Father's Maria, Dio's aunt of the same name. * Dio is a name of Greek origin, meaning 'wine.' Category:Sage's OCs Category:New Gen OCs Category:Drevis Clan